Cyborg-32
by Hanasaku XiaoGhina
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Gadis misterius yang banyak yang menuduhnya bahwa dirinya yang membunuh murid kelas 1-3 Konoha School satu persatu. Siapa pelaku sebenarnya atas pembunuhan berantai ini? NO LEMON! Lumayan mirip cerita Another.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cyborg-32, Chap 1 : Prologue - _**_**プロローグ**_

**_Pairing : SasuSaku at Naruto_**

**_Rated : T/M_**

**_Genre : Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Mystery.  
_**

**_Warning : My first fict, OOC, AU, Miss Typo, Alur kecepatan, bisa dibilang mirip anime 'Another', tapi sama sekali enggak bermaksud mencopas ceritanya hanya mempercantik saja :v  
_**

**_HAPPY READING!_**

Kamu kenal Haruno? Dia anak kelas 1-3 disekolah Konoha School.

Memang, dengan anak bernama Haruno itu kenapa?

Kejadian 23 tahun silam di Konoha. Eksperimen langka yang dilakukan Profesor Orochimaru dengan anak buahnya yang bernama Kabuto Yakushi ini merengut nyawa gadis kecil yatim piatu itu yang bernama Haruno yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan.

Sungguh malang...

Padahal dirinya adalah anak yang pintar, ramah, ceria dan berprilaku baik, sehingga ia disukai orang lain, anak panti asuhan &amp; bunda dipanti asuhannya.

Sayang sekali...

Tapi setelah beberapa hari eksperimen itu selesai, dirinya tidak ditemukan ditempat ruang rahasia dan meninggalkan dua mayat penjaga ruangan rahasia itu dengan tragis.

Menyeramkan...

Sebuah kabar dari profesor Orochimaru. Ia mengatakan bahwa eksperimen nya adalah, menggabungkan tubuh manusia dengan tubuh Cyborg.

Cyborg?!

Ya. Semua penduduk Konoha menaruh simpati atas kemalangan nasib Haruno saat mereka mengetahui bahwa Haruno telah tewas ditangan Profesor Orochimaru dan pasukan khususnya dan beberapa kecelakaan berdarah tragis dimulai, berakhir empat bulan kemudian. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan kutukan itu adalah...

Adalah apa?

Menyerang balik ke Cyborg Haruno, Cyborg 32.

* * *

"Uchiha-kun, tampaknya kondisi anda sudah membaik dan dapat meninggalkan rumah sakit. Selamat atas kesembuhannya, Uchiha-kun."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama."

"Tapi, dia belum boleh melakukan hal yang sangat berat, seperti berlari, terkejut, berteriak dan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membuat masalah dengan organ jantungnya hanya seminggu dari hari ini." Jelas dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu.

"Ha'i! Tapi apa boleh dia bersekolah?" Tanya wanita cantik bersurai hitam.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Saya harus pergi, banyak pasien yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan dari saya. Saya mohon pamit, Uchiha-kun cepat sembuh total ya." Wanita bersurai blonde itu pamit seraya meninggalkan kamar itu.

Hening...

"Yokatta, Sasuke-kun. Akhirnya kamu bisa keluar dari rumah sakit." Ucap wanita bersurai hitam itu.

"Hn, Arigatou Okaa-chan telah menemaniku dirumah sakit ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh iya, Okaa-chan harus cepat kekantor, ada urusan mendadak. Jadi, kamu sendirian untuk pulang, kamu masih ingatkan jalan pulang kerumah?" Tanya Ibu Sasuke yang diketahui bernama Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Bila ada perlu, minta tolong saja dengan Itachi-kun. Jaa ne!" Mikoto berjalan keluar kamar tersebut yang sebelumnya mengecup pucuk kepala anak bungsungnya ini.

Suasana kembali hening. Sasuke pun segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk ganti baju tentu saja dengan langkah pelan-pelan.

Pintu lift rumah sakit terbuka, sebagian ornag berhambur keluar hingga lift tampak kosong. Sasuke berjalan seraya memandangi layar android nya. Ia mendapat SMS dari Onii-chan nya, Itachi. Beginilah kira-kira isi SMS-nya.

To : Sasuke

From : Aniki-baka

Teks : Oi, Sasu-chan! Gimana keadaanmu? Udah baikkan dan udah keluar dari rumah sakit? Nanti sore aku kerumah. Bagaimana keadaan Konoha? Berbeda bukan? Kota Konoha tidak terlihat modern pada tahun 2032, masih tetap dengan budaya Tradisional Jepang. Jadi jangan sangka Konoha itu berubah menjadi kota yang sangat modern seperti di London. Bersenang-senanglah menikmati keindahan kota Konoha, Tanah kelahiranmu. Sayonara!

Sasuke pun membalas SMS itu sambil memencet tombol angka 1. Yang maksudnya lantai 1.

To : Aniki-Baka

From : Sasuke

Teks : Hn, Kau cerewet seperti biasanya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Tapi perasaanya sedikit menjanggal, ia pun menoleh kebelakang. Rupanya ada sosok gadis bersurai panjang softpink yang dibiarkan tergerai, emerald nya terlihat redup dan memandang kosong kedepan, wajahnya terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan, Memakai seragam seolah dengan logo 'Konoha School', tangannya terlihat memegang boneka kecil seperti barbie yang rambutnya acak-acakan &amp; badannya sama sekali tidak bergerak-gerik. Sasuke kaget, sejak kapan gadis ini ada di lift ini? Mungkin ia terlalu fokus dengan androidnya, makanya itu dia tidak menyandari keberadaan gadis itu.

"Gomen ne." Ucap Sasuke seraya menghindar dari depan tubuh gadis itu. Sedangkan gadis itu tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Oke, hawa ini menyeramkan. Lift pun terbuka pada saat kode menunjuk angka dan huruf B2, keadaan ruangan B2 sangat gelap dan sepi sunyi. Gadis itupun keluar dari lift itu. "Bukankah itu ruang mayat?" Gumam Sasuke. Gadis misterius itu keluar dari lift tersebut dengan langkah biasa. Sasuke sedikit keluar dari lift.

"Tunggu! Nama kamu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hatinya sedikit bertambah gugup saat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah suara bak alat musik yang merdu itupun keluar. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Jawab gadis itu lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kedalam-dalam kegelapan ruangan itu.

Pintu lift pun tertutup kembali dan mengantarkan Sasuke ke lantai 1. Didalam lift ia masih bertanya-tanya, gadis itu terlihat seperti boneka yang tidak mempunyai jiwa. Siapakah gadis misterius yang mengaku bernama Haruno Sakura? Apakah dia bisa bertemu dengan gadis aneh dan misterius itu?

TBC ^^

AN* :** Untuk chap ini full like anime another ^^. Gomen minna-san ^^ Masih newbie dan butuh bimbingan dari senpai-senpai yang cantik &amp; tamvan :v . Sampai jumpa di chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cyborg-32. Chap 2 : 再び会う？- Bertemu lagi?**_

_**Pairing : SasuSaku at Naruto**_

_**Rated : T/M**_

_**Genre : Sci-Fi, Fantasy &amp; Horror  
**_

_**Waning : OOC, AU, Horror nya tidak kerasa dimata, Hancur, Memang ini mirip dengan anime ANOTHER tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencopas ide, cuman mempercantik ide saja :v , Biasakan meninggalkan jejak Review pada cerita yang penuh kesulitan untuk membuatnya, ya itupun kalau mau dilanjutin, kalau enggak mau dilanjut silakan like saja dan tidak usah review ^^**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hari Senin ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke memasuki sekolah barunya, satu-satunya sekolah menengah keatas dikota Tradisional, Konoha city. Saat ini Sasuke sedang diruang makan, rupanya dirumah barunya di Konoha ini bukan hanya ada Itachi tapi juga ada Oba-san nya yang dari dulu tinggal di Konoha, Uchiha Naori. Tapi karena Itachi sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya, jadi diruang makan hanya ada Sasuke yang memakan irisan tomatnya &amp; Naori yang tengah membaca koran hariannya.

"Oba-san pasti pernah sekolah di Konoha School kan?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naori menghentikan kegiatan membaca korannya.

"Hu'um. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya balik Naori.

"Seperti apa keadaan sekolahnya?"

"Hm..., Keadaan sekolahnya terkesan sekolah SMA biasa yang didirikan 30 tahun yang lalu, tetapi peraturannya ketat sekali." Jawab Naori seraya menyesap Ocha nya.

"Hn, Apa Oba-san mengenal anak yang bernama Haruno?" Naori tersedak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh keponakannya. "Eh? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku, Oba-san?" Sasuke juga ikut panik.

"Uhuk...uhuk! Tidak apa-apa. Hanya aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi ak mendengar mitosnya bahwa Haruno-san itu adalah korban kelinci percobaan profesor Orochimaru. Ta-"

"Dia seorang gadis?" Sela Sasuke dengan wajah Watados.

"Iya. Ta-"

"Apa namanya Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke menyela (lagi) perkataan Naori.

"Iya. Ta-"

"Apakah ia mempunyai rambut mer-" Kali ini perkataan Sasuke yang terpotong sebab Naori sudah dibelakangnya dan menodongkan pisau didekat lehernya.

"Bisakah kamu lebih sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua daripadamu? Kali ini jangan memotong perkataanku, Sasu-chan." Ancaman Naori sedikit membuat Sasuke merinding, dia hafal betul watak bibinya dibalik sifat manis &amp; baiknya, sebenarnya Naori adalah wanita yang suka mengancam orang yang membuatnya kesal dengan ancaman akan membunuhnya atau menerornya. Sungguh Oba-san yang menyeramkan.

"Ha'i! Ha'i!" Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan lilitan lengan Naori yang dilehernya.

"Hm, Tapi dia meninggal disaat percobaan Profesor Orochimaru berhasil sukses dan meninggalkan dua mayat penjaga yang terbunuh dengan tragis. Dia ditemukan tidak bernyawa dihutan pohon Sakura dan sudah diselidiki bahwa dirinya telah bunuh diri." Jelas Naori.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, dia merenungkan kejadian kemarin disaat ia pertama kali bertemu gadis misterius yang membawa boneka barbie kecil yang lusuh dan rambut acak-acakan yang menuju ruang mayat. 'Jangan-jangan, gadis yang di lift itu adalah Haruno yang dikatakan Oba-san itu.' Batin Sasuke.

"Oi! Jangan bengong aja, cepetan pergi kesekolah atau akan aku mengulitimu sekarang juga?" Ancam Naori.

"Eh, iya-iya! Enggak usah mengancam aku begitu donk, Oba-san!" Keluh Sasuke yang langsung berjalan cepat dan memasuki mobil yang dikendarai oleh sopir pribadinya, Ebisu sebelum dirinya terkena lemparan pisau kesayangan Naori yang selalu disimpan oleh wanita yang sedikit errr- Yandere itu.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'Meet him again? What he really was?.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Singkat saja, Sasuke memasuki kelas 1-3 dengan wali kelas bernama Kakashi-sensei, Baru saja ia masuk dirinya sudah dihadiahi teriakkan histeris, pujian dari siswi kelas 1-3 yang membuatnya risih apalagi saat memperkenalkan dirinya, semua siswi memanggilnya dengan panggilan Sasuke-kun, emangnya mereka siapa dia yang belum sama sekali kenal sudah memanggil dengan panggilan akrabnya, tapi pandangannya kini tertuju dengan gadis bersurai merah jambu yang tengah menunduk, ia terdiam sebentar saat pandangannya melihat gadis 'hantu' itu ada dikelas barunya, dilihat dari mejanya yang sangat kusam dan berbeda dengan murid lainnya, ia mengingat kembali perkataan Naori. Dari keadaan lingkungan sekelilingnya pasti dia adalah hantu kelinci percobaan itu, pikir Sasuke.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san. Kamu duduk disebelah kiri Uzumaki-san. Uzumaki-san angkat tanganmu." Titah Kakashi.

"Yosh!" Siswa berkulit tan dan kumis yang seperti musang itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Rupanya posisi siswa itu jauh dengan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu yang duduk dipojok paling belakang. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku barunya.

Baru saja duduk dibangkunya, ia sudah dihadiahi uluran tangan murid musang itu. "Watashi wa Naruto desu! Yoroshiku Uchiha-san!" Terlihat cengiran dari wajah murid yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Hn, Yoroshiku." Balas Sasuke dingin.

Pelajaran Sejarah yang diajarkan Kakashi pun berlangsung. Semua memperhatikan penjelasan Kakashi, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, ia hanya memikirkan si 'gadis' Hauno itu. Apakah dia hantu korban kelinci percobaan yang dimaksud oleh Naori Oba-san? Mungkin dirinya akan mencari kebenaran, sebab ia sedikit ragu untuk memastikan bahwa gadis 'itu' adalah kelinci percobaan yang tewas menggenaskan.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',' Kono toshi wa konran shite iru rekishi ga ippaidesu,',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Jm istirahat tiba. Semua murid dengan riang gembira menuju tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi seperti ke kantin, lapangan basket, ruangan klub, ketaman, DLL, kecuali atap sekolah yang tempat ingin Sasuke kunjungi. Ia tidak suka dengan keramaian tetapi ia suka dengan kesunyian dan kedamaian. Sesampai ia didepan pintu atap sekolah, ia membuka pintu itu dan dirinya langsung disambut oleh angin yang bertiup kencang dan melihat gadis yang sangat ia kenal tengah memandang kosong kedepan.

'Lha? Gadis ini lagi?' Batin Sasuke. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Sasuke mndekati 'Haruno' itu.

"Haruno-san." Panggil Sasuke. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Menatap sendu iris onyx Sasuke. Pandangan emerald nya seakan mengatakan 'Apa?'.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya merenungkan sesuatu." Jawab Sakura dengan suara yang sama seperti pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu. Kecil, lembut, bagaikan duara yang keluar dari alat musik yang merdu.

"Merenungkan apa?"

"Aku tidak suka ditanyakan dan jauhi aku mulai dari sekarang, Uchiha-kun." Ucapnya dengan penuh ketegasan di setiap kata-katanya.

Baru saja ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal yang penting, tiba-tiba nada android nya yang menunjukkan panggilan masuk, ia pun buru-buru mengangkatnnya dan membelakangi Sakura.

'Oi, Sasuke! Kamu dimana?" Suara naruto diseberang telepon itu terdengar memekakkan telinga Sasuke.

"Aku diatap sekolah.' Tepat selesai Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, lawan bicara Sasuke tampaknya tersedak.

'Apa kau bilang?! Di atap sekolah?!' Sasuke mengiyakan perkataan Naruto. 'Baka! Cepat turun! Atau kau akan menjadi korbannya!'

"Korban apa? Apa salahnya aku di atap sekolah?"

'Karena kamu anak baru, akan kujelaskan. Disini ada hantu pembawa kesialan di sekolah ini tepatnya dikelas kita, selain dikelas kita dia juga sering berdiam diri di atap sekolah.' Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih dengan posisi yang sama dan melihat kepandangan depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Memang siapa dia?"

'Kamu bertemu dengan gadis dengan seragam sekolah kita? Bersurai merah muda dan bermata emerald?'

"Maksudmu Haruno-san?" Sasuke meyakinkan.

'Iya! Ayo cepat turun dan pergilah kekantin!' Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sasuke berbalik kebelakang seraya berkata. "Haruno-sa-!" Ia sedikit terkejut, tapi untung jantungnya dapat mengontrolnya, dimana gadis itu? Tadi terakhir ia menoleh, dirinya masih ada dan sekarang menghilang. Tapi mustahil kalau dia masuk kedalam sekolah, sedangkan pintu atap sekolah ada dihadapannya saat ia berbicara dengan Naruto. Jangan-jangan...!

Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah dan menuju kantin, tempat yang dikatakan Naruto.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','Cyborg-32,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Tapi, beberapa minggu yang lalu...

Disebuah lorong dibawah tanah, keadaannya sepi sunyi, gelap sekali, tapi diujung lorong tanah yang sangat...panjang itu terlihat layar monitor raksasa yang menampilkan sebuah bentuk tubuh manusia, papan tulis dengan rumus-rumus yang ditulis oleh kapur putih, meja besar yang penh dengan berkas-berkas dan beberapa kertas yang tampaknya penting dan lain-lainnya. Tampak pula dua orang berjas panjang putih bak seorang dokter, mereka tampak mengulum senyum puas dan seringai kejam pada sebuah objek seperti manusia.

"Tampaknya, Cyborg ini dapat digunakan lagi, Orochimaru-sama." Kata pria berkacamata dengan rambut abu-abu.

"Heh? Sudah kuduga, percobaanku selalu sukses walaupun sedikit gagal. Kali ini dia adalah Cyborg yang sempurna dari dua belas Cyborg yang kubuat. Kali ini tubuhnya ada dikuasaku. Kerja keras kita berhasil, Kabuto." Kata pria berambut hitam panjang yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru.

"Hm. Orochimaru-sama, saatnya memberi perintah dan misi pertama kepadanya." Ucap Kabuto. Orochimaru mengangguk.

"Misi pertamamu adalah buatlah teror kepada murid disekolah yang bernama 'Konoha School' dikota Konoha. Terornya beri kepada murid kelas 1-3 saja." Orochimaru pun memberi perintah kepada Cyborg yang tertutupi jubah hitam tersebut hingga tidak terlihat bentuk Cyborg itu seperti apa.

Kelopak mata Cyborg itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris buatan berwarna merah darah terang yang innocent itu. "Ha'i, Orochimaru-sama."

**TBC**

Jadi aneh ya alur ceritanya -,- Mohon review nya ^^


End file.
